New Beginnings
by snifflemoose
Summary: Basically, Maddie and London FINALLY get involved in that love affair we all know they are dreaming about.
1. Chapter 1

I walked along the front lobby, watching and waiting for any sign of her. No sign yet. It wasn't really all that surprising I guess though, seeing as she never got up before 11. I go to work at 7:30, so she wouldn't be annoying me until a few hours later.

I went to my candy counter, and Mr. Mosby suddenly walked over. "We have a very important guest coming to the Tipton today Maddie."

"Oh really?" I asked, not really caring that much, but acting like it.

"Yes. The Chancellor of Germany, Angela Merkel, is coming."

"Chancellor? Hmmm… I don't know much about Germany. But it does seem very beautiful." I responded, slightly dreaming about going there someday.

"Yes well. Just made sure our own personal hooligans do not interrupt our meeting that we having in our grand hall tomorrow night."

"Sure thing Mr. Mosby." I replied, leaning on my hand that was against the candy counter. Mr. Mosby looked at me, and just raised an eyebrow, but decided to just back to his desk, and help the three customers that were awaiting rooms already.

X-X-X

I had been behind my lame candy counter for over 3 hours now. Almost four to be exact. I looked at my watch to only see it was almost 11. 'Almost 11, great… London will be here soon.' Thought harshly, but for some odd reason, with a smile upon my face. I didn't understand why I did, but none the less, the elevator door had just opened, revealing the slender brunette that skipped over to me happily. I rolled my eyes as I looked in to her eyes, unknowingly.

"Hey Maddie!" London exclaimed super excited. I chuckled at her excitement about just seeing me.

"Hey London. What's up?"

"Well, nothin' odd. Just going out with some really cute guy." London smiled.

"Oh yeah? How cute?" I asked, being very annoyed with her being so happy about it.

"VERY!" She almost screamed. Instantly, all of the people who were in the lobby looked to the both of us. Some had laughed and continued with their business, but others scowled at us as if we were doing something wrong. I just glared at the people that did, and turned my attention back to London who was looking at herself in a mirror. I smiled to myself, watching her fix a piece of her hair, or just do a little pucker of her lips. Once she did so, I felt a shiver down my spine; I had never had that happen before. I wondered what it was, but decided to just get her attention on me again, oh how I loved it so.

"So London…" I said, she instantly looked up at me, putting her compact away, and smiling in my face so brilliantly, it make me smiled just as nicely.

"Yes Maddie?" she asked after I hadn't said anything for a moment.

"Oh yes, sorry. I uhh, I-" I was suddenly interrupted by the twins suddenly running down out of the elevator, and tromping around. I quickly went over to them, to confront them about Mosby's intentions for tomorrow of them.

I looked to Maddie, and couldn't help but watch how cute she was, talking to the twins the way she did. Zack, being the boy he is, flirted with Maddie like always does. I found myself glaring at him. I had recently noticed feeling for Maddie, more than just her friend, and I wondered what that could possibly mean. I would confront Maddie about them later, and maybe, she would even feel the same. It would certainly make things nicer. She leaned over in her short skirt, and as she did, I caught a glimpse of her butt. I found myself blushing quickly, and took out my compact again, trying to cover it up with foundation.

She walked back over to me, and smiled. "So, what were we talking about again? I was saying something wasn't I…" Maddie trailed off, and I wasn't paying attention to her really. Well, not to her words really, but to her herself, yes. I was watching her lips moved as she talked, and as she brushed her hair back away from her face, everything. She was so beautiful, I couldn't help but scream it out.

"Maddie, you're beautiful!" I suddenly exclaimed. I was frozen. Maddie was in shock, staring at me, blood rushing to her face, as well as mine, but in my face, I could feel it much more prominent.

"Ummm… thank you?" Maddie responded, chuckling lightly.

"I uhh… gotta go. See ya later Maddie." I quickly said, running off towards my room in the penthouse.

'Did she just say I was beautiful?' I asked myself. I had such a big smile on my face. 'Why do I have this dorky smile on?' I asked myself.

"What's with the dorky smile Maddie?" I suddenly heard. I snapped out of my dreamland of London for a moment, to see the twins in front of me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Maddie… do you, like London or something?" I paused for a moment, wondering what I should say to this insinuation.

"What are you talking about Cody?"

"Well, you look at her in a way like… like Zack looks at you all the time."

"Hey!" Zack exclaimed.

"Well… YOU DO!" Cody exclaimed back.

"Yeah well…."Zack couldn't finish his sentence, because he knew it was true.

"Well…" I interrupted, "I…"

"Because that would mean you were gay, you know that right?" Cody said, pointing out the obvious and CUTTING ME OFF AGAIN.

"Yes, I do know that Cody, and I most definitely am not that." I responded, wondering if what I was saying was true or not.

"Well, she looks at you that way too." Zack responded, looking at me, watching for my reaction. I just had my face slightly go into shock. 'Really? She, she may… like me? What if she did… what would… that do as far as our… friendship?'I thought.

"I don't understand Maddie. I can tell you like her, and I can tell she likes you. Just go up to her room, and ask her out." Cody said, grabbing my wrist and dragging me to the elevator. He punched the top button, and left, leaving me alone in the elevator, the only thing to comfort me, elevator music.

I arrived at London's penthouse sweet, and could only think, 'Why would she even want to be with me? She' so rich, beautiful, and… well not exactly bright… but still two out of three is really good. And I may be very pretty and smart, but I'm poor.' I complain in my head as I knocked on her door.

There was some shuffling around before the door suddenly opened, revealing a London that was wearing a tank top that showed… everything… and some short shorts that revealed her beautifully tanned and toned legs. 'I'm… I'm…' was what I was thinking.

"Maddie, are you okay?" London suddenly asked. I moved my eyes from where they were, around the torso area, and looked into her eyes, my mouth slightly open. "Are you okay?" she finished.

"I'm… I'm… fine." I finally mustered out.

"Oh, okay…" London said, turning around. I had suddenly noticed her face, her lovely face. It had tear stains all down to her neck. I watched her neck for a moment, savoring.

Maddie had been watching my every moment so close, it was a little scary. But at the same time, I wanted to just grab her, and kiss her so badly. I didn't know where this was coming from.

"Maddie, I uhh… need to ask you something." I suddenly said, wiping the tears from my face.

"Okay, what is it London?" she asked so sweetly back.

"Maybe you should sit down." I said while doing so myself. I patted the seat next to me, so that she would sit close, but instead, she sat across from me in a one seat chair, apposed to the couch I was sitting in now. I was defeated for a moment, wondering if I should continue. I chose to anyway.

"Maddie I recently… have noticed certain… feeling that I… have for…" I could barely say the last word, but some how, it came out, audible even, "you…." I waited for her to respond.

She suddenly got out of her seat, and walked over to me, and sat down, very close to me. I scooted away slightly, curious what she would do to me, not that I told her I liked her. She raised her hand up to my cheek, and lightly brushed it, sending odd pulsations course through certain area's of my body. This had never happened before, even with guys.

"I thought you had a hot date tonight…" Maddie suddenly said, extremely close.

"The only hot date I'm thinking about… is you." I responded, getting a little closer. Maddie smiled, and I knew now that she wanted to kiss me too. This was so perfect! We were getting closer and closer.

Her soft lips brushed against mine suddenly, sending those odd sensations I loved so much going through me again. "You know what I want London?" she suddenly asked.

"N-no… what do you want… Maddie."

She had smiled when I had said her name. "I want you to kiss me." She finished.

I smiled myself, blushing. I reached over, grabbing the bck of her soft, sweet smelling hair, gently, and slowly pushed her towards me and my awaiting lips. The very small gap that was between us was soon closed when there was a sudden rush of emtion.

I was shocked. It felt so right, so… comfortable to be with her. I loved that feeling. I suddenly felt her hot tongue upon my lower lip, and my eyes opened with astonishment. I pulled away, not wanting to, but needing to.

"What's wrong hun?" she asked, eyeing me lustfully.

"I…" I looked to her, her beautiful face, her beautiful neck, everything about her made my head spin. I needed more of her, and now. "Nothing." I said quickly as I enveloped her in another kiss. She did the same thing as before, except this time, I responded by opening my mouth, and letting her tongue come in.

It felt so amazing. For her to touch me, for her to kiss me. It could have gone on all night. But I decided to stop it, just so she didn't think I would give anything up so quickly.

"What's wrong?" she asked again, this time, a little less hurt.

I looked to London, her shirt and pajama bottoms a little out of place when I had first gotten there. I imagined if she looked the way she did, make up gone, flushed, and yet still so beautiful, I imagined that I must look hideous, but with no exception. Just gross.

"Do I look terrible?"

"NO! You look… beautiful." She said, soaking up all of me in one lustful look. "But I just don't want to make you… confused… you know what I mean?" London asked so shyly and innocent, that it was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

"I understand. I better go anyway. It's late." I smiled.

"Okay. I, hope to see you up here again by the way… maybe… tomorrow?" she asked so shyly.

"Are you taking charge then? Are you claiming that you are the boy in the relationship?" I asked, thinking that I really was instead of her.

She giggled adorably. "No, I just… really want to see you again… please?" she asked.

"I couldn't resist that face if I tried." I responded, wrapping her in my arms. I kissed her nose, and left.

I later wrapped myself in my warm sheets, only thinking of London, and wanting to be with her. "Tomorrow…." Was the last thing I muttered until I went off in my sweet little dreamland.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning, wondering about London. 'I wonder if it was all a dream or something?' I questioned to myself. I got out, changed, ate breakfast, and then got into the elevator. I reached for the button with the L on it, for lobby. But suddenly, I thought about going all the way up instead of all the way down. 'She may not even be awake though….' I thought. I decided to risk it by pressing on the top button of them all.

I arrived at the top in record time, not like I was counting the seconds… okay yeah well, I was, but still, regardless, it was fast. I was happy to see the door to her apartment. The only one up here. I went up to it, and gave a gentle knock. Loud enough to hear, but soft enough if she was still asleep, it wouldn't wake her up. There was some shuffling like before. 'I hope she really was awake already.' I thought.

She opened the door, having no make up on, and wearing nothing but a very short bathrobe that was made of silk. You could see everything underneath it, so I instantly blushed, my face turning bright red, and turned my face away shyly.

"Maddie! I uhhh… didn't expect you…." She said shyly as she backed up, starting to close the door slightly.

"No wait." I quickly said, grabbing the door, and walking in. "Are you, ashamed or something? I've seen you like this before." I said, noticing her every movement as she walked.

"Yes but, we weren't girlfriend and girlfriend either." She smiled. I laughed, and she giggled so cutely. I went to give her a hug when she suddenly kissed me quickly.

I looked a little shocked for a moment when she did so, but my face soften as quickly as it had become shocked, and gave her a peck on the cheek.

She mirrored my movements as I was wondering what she was up to. "What's going on here London?" I asked finally.

"I'm kissing you, and I just can't stop." She responded in between the kisses she was dealing out so freely.

I wondered how much I could get away with today, so went for it. I suddenly grabbed her waist and pulled her tightly to me. I enveloped her in a sweet kiss, turning to a passionate one in seconds. I ran my hands down her waist until I reached her butt. I stroked it gentle before grabbing onto her lovely thighs right below. She gasped in my mouth, and it felt so good to know I caused that for some reason.

She fumbled around at my back until she reached up suddenly, and tangled her fingers in my hair. It pulled my head back, and I was wonder why she was doing this. She was new to this kind of thing, I could tell, because I was taller than her, so I just was looking at the ceiling. "What was that for?" I laughed histarically. She laughed equally as hard.

"I dunno. I just wanted to do something, like you were." She smiled. I just grabbed the back of her neck, and rammed her into my awaiting lips. Kissing her roughly. I started moving her back, and suddenly, she was against a wall. She was holding onto the wall with both hands, and I was slightly disappointed by that.

But that didn't stop me from using my hands all over her. I suddenly noticed, after going over a little bit of bare flesh, that her robe had come undone. I quickly looked down, marveling at how incredibly perfect she was and looked. To my surprise, she let it drop to the ground suddenly. She now was wearing nothing but some little pink panties that had London on the back of them, that covered practically nothing.

My mouth was open slightly, staring at her body, so lovely, so beautiful, so… me wanting her now. I wanted to do something about this, take advantage of the moment, when suddenly, for some odd reason, my vision went right past her, to a small table, holding a simple looking bottle upon it, completely empty, and a glass next to it.

"Have you been… drinking London?" I asked in complete shock.

"Oh uhh… well I… maybe a little bit."

I could now smell the alcohol on her breath. "London, how could you get completely drunk… and so early in the morning too?" I asked completely retreating from holding her tenderly and affectionately.

"I didn't get drunk this morning… I got drunk last night… after you left."

"Why after I left? What did I do to cause you to get drunk over?" I asked, raising my voice every time I talked.

"It wasn't you Maddie!"

"Then tell me, WHO?" I demanded to know who had hurt my new found girlfriend that I cared for deeply.

"Some guy came in here, and… and threatened to…" she couldn't finished because of her crying now. She sat down on the chair, and I went over to her and sat on her lap with my legs apart by both of the arms. She looked to me, confused. "Don't be sad London." I said wiping away her tears with my thumbs.

I bet down and kissed her softly and sweetly, admiring her lips, her mouth, her tongue. I could tell, she was doing the same. She suddenly took my shirt off of me, leaving me with just my bra on my torso. I felt odd looking like this, on top of London who had nothing but underwear on, crying none the less. And me, kissing her so passionately, but in a loving way, sitting on top of her, caressing her face like a loved one, and with NO SHIRT ON do doubt.

'Are we going to have sex for the first time at 8 in the morning or what?' I thought to myself.

"London I…"

"I think I'm ready Maddie." London suddenly said, that sent my head spinning uncontrollably.

"No, no you're not. You're drunk, and plus, you're just confused." I quickly said back to her, getting off of her in a hurry.

"Maddie, please… I want you to make love to me…."

"London, don't make this harder for both of us."

"I'm making it easier!" she suddenly exclaimed.

"No. That's what my final offer is. No more talk about it London. The only way you'll know you want to make love, is if you don't 'think' you're ready, but you know. And you won't be drunk either."

"Pleeeaassee? I wanna…" London suddenly cut off, not really being all there anymore while the alcohol took over her mind even more than it was before.

I finally got out of her apartment, after a couple of lame punches to the arm. Not even a bruise, but if she had not been drunk, my arm would have been a dead arm right now.

"What are you doing?" I asked as in reference to myself, and London.

I walked to the elevator, and rode down to the lobby. 'Great, after that huge scary incident, I get to go to the worst job ever.' I thought to myself. I walked out of the elevator, and Mr. Mosby was furious that I was so late. But I didn't care. I didn't even hear what he was saying, what was going on. The whole day in fact pasted like that.

At the end of the day, I walked up to the elevator, and the elevator door closed. I pressed my floor button, but for some reason, it went right past my floor. "What's going on here?" I sighed, "Probably another one of Erwin's inventions."

I reached the top of the floor, and the doors opened to reveal a very hurt London. "London? How did the elevator take me up here?" she just sniffled. "Are you okay babe?" I asked running over to her and embracing her into a hug.

"No… not in the least."

"Are you uh… drunk still?" I asked, holding her arms length apart to check her breath.

"No." she said. She was telling the truth, okay, good.

"Tell me everything that happened." I said as we both walked into her penthouse suite.

She told me the whole story. Of how the boy that had threatened her, had come back again, and tried to… "He tried to RAPE you?" I exclaimed with such ferocity.

"Y-yes… I feel so… disgusting."

"He didn't actually… succeed… did he?" I asked in disgust.

"No, no… of course not. I… he was close to but… Carry walked in… just in time." London home how mustered how.

"London I'm…" I grabbed her gentle, and threw my arms around her. "I'm so sorry hunny. If I could, I would have gone through it for you."

"No! Never. Don't even say that. I would never wish that upon you."

"Shh…" I tried hushing her sobbing. It was getting uncontrollable at this point. I started rubbing the top of her head with my fingers. Stroking, hoping it would calm her down. Luckily, it did.

"Maddie?" she suddenly asked.

"Yes?" I asked wondering.

"I think I…" she paused for a moment, "I mean, I know… that I love you Maddie Ftizpatrick."

I was in shock again. She had a near rape experience, and then she goes and says that she loves me? What is wrong with this girl? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! I know I love her too. But should I say it at this bad time, or should I say it, because she said it already?

"I… love you too London Tipton."

"REALLY?!" she exclaimed at an octove I didn't even know she could achieve. "Ya me!" she exclaimed again. I laughed at how childish she could be some times, but so hot at the same time. How is that even possibly if you're not her?

"haha, yes yes. Of course I do." I replied, happy that she was SO excited about it. My day had started off odd, turned into something terrible, and ended up something amazing.

"I really need to get going though." I suddenly said, spying the time.

"Really? Must you?" London asked, giving me a puppy dog face.

I chuckled, "Yes. I really do. No, I don't want to, but I need to." I said as I started to get up. My wrist was caught by her hand that gently turned me around. She looked me in the eyes.

"I love you, and you think you can just walk out on me Maddie?" she asked in a seductive kind of way. I blushed instantly.

"What? It's very late London. I need to-" she cut me off with her hot kiss. I was over taken by it. It felt so amazing, so passionate, and so full of love.

I didn't know I could love this fast. I didn't know it was possible. I thought of love at first sight, but I had always thought it was maybe true, but would never happen to me though. And I did know London a long time before we decided we loved each other so, maybe that was just it. Because it already felt like we had been dating for a year or two. This made me happy that we could start off at this point.

Our kissing became more heated suddenly, and I didn't even think that was possible until it happened. I suddenly found myself lying on top of her, while she was on the couch.

"Maybe we should…"

"Move to the bed? I agree." She quickly said as she looked into my eyes lustfully.

They moved to the bedroom, tearing each other's shirts and pants off. They were both down to their bra and underwear. "You looks so amazing gorgeous London." I said to her, admiring her curves.

"You're not so bad yourself." She replied, looking even more lustful than ever before. Another thing I hadn't know she was capable of until now.

She suddenly jumped onto me, knocking me against the wall, and sending the door shutting against the hinge in such a loud bang, the room vibrated slightly.

My head was spinning and spinning, so much pleasure in one night, I couldn't stop touching her, loving her, kissing her.

I started at her sumptuous lips, one of the best qualities about her body, if that was the kind of person I was. But I didn't just care about her body. I cared about everything in and outside of her. I moved my mouth down her neck, to her pressure point, on the nape of her neck. This excited me. I had found something new out about her. I wanted to learn all I could from her. I then moved down to her chest, and then right between her breasts. They were so full, I just wanted to squeeze them, but I didn't yet, no, that would come later.

I then kept kissing down, further and further, until I reached her panty line. My tongue grazed against it, sending chills down her. I could tell because of the goose bumps accumulating now on her perfect skin. I came back up to her mouth, needing more of her tongue. She felt so amazed at how interesting her mouth was. Like an unexplored canvas, waiting to be painted.

Maddie was amazing apparently in bed. We had only started about three minutes ago, and I'm already super hot. I suddenly moaned when she hit my pressure point again, which sent pleasurable vibrations down every wave of my body.

I could feel it in her too. She was getting the same way I was, but there was no way I wanted to not have to go with me at the same time.

She reached behind my back, and unclasped my bra suddenly, and sent it flying. She started kneading my right breast, flicking the nipple slightly every few moments, and kissed my left one tenderly. It made me moan loudly, not meaning to, but it just happened.

Her left hand suddenly trailed down to my panties. I was nervous, and my face was bright red, but flushed at the same time. I wondered how my face would look right now.

She stripped my pink panties off in one solid motion and played around my pussy. I could feel myself getting wetter. She suddenly injected two fingers inside of me, and I rose up off the bed, hugging her close to me, while she worked her two fingers inside of me rougher and rougher, and then suddenly slowing down, and then speeding up again. I reached for the back of her head, hard thing to do with our arms all about each other, and me in an… interesting position… but I managed and whispered in her ear, which was amazing in itself, "Is it possible… do go together?" I asked so innocently. I honestly had no idea if it was possible, but if there was a way, I wanted it to be done.

"Y-yes…" Maddie said, blushed as she suddenly froze in the middle of what she was doing.

"Please?" I asked in a husky voice. I didn't know I could do that… I should use it more often on Maddie, because she immediately started in.

She removed her two fingers, and stripped her own panties. I marveled at her all over again. "You're so beautiful." I said again. I felt stupid for saying it so many times, but it kept coming up in my head, and I speak my mind all the time.

She chuckled lightly as she suddenly reached for my pussy again, widening it. I was wondering what this was for, but then I looked to her, and saw her do the same thing to herself. She suddenly lowered herself upon me, our pussy's touching tenderly. It felt so amazing, that she and I both let out a moan which cause both of us to get so wet, we could feel each other coming slowly into one another.

Maddie climbed further on top of me, and started grinding into me, which cause my vision to get blurry, and to make the room spin. I was going crazy, but yet somhow, I hit against her, the exact moment she hit against me. We were in perfect sync. It was amazing.

Suddenly, I was so close, I could almost feel it. Rising to the surface. She gave one last powerful thrust, and we both climaxed together, in perfect sync. We were warped into pleasure, it was the best moment of my life.

We lay there together, wrapped in each other's embrace, and fell asleep from exhaustion.


End file.
